


Eu e você

by kalinebogard



Series: Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom kiba, F/M, Lemon, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Top Shino
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Faz muito tempo que Shino não tira férias. Quando seu namoro com Kiba completa um ano, ele aceita a oferta de Ino: uma casa de praia numa ilha paradísiaca!Os próximos trinta dias prometem ser um sonho.E já começam muito bem!





	Eu e você

Eu e você  
Na ilha do sol

A vista era paradisíaca. A areia da praia se estendia branquinha até se encontrar com as águas do mar, tão clarinhas e puras que davam a impressão de ter um tom de azul quase transparente.

O local, como era de se esperar, estava vazio. A propriedade era particular, restrita.

Aburame Shino era amigo de Yamanaka Ino, noiva de Sabaku no Gaara, o proprietário daquele pequeno pedaço de sonho: uma ilha encruada no oceano Pacífico.

O silêncio só não era total graças às risadas de Inuzuka Kiba, que ecoavam pela praia, segundos antes que o rapaz soltasse as coisas que levava e mergulhasse nas águas calmas, sumindo na orla do mar.

A tarde chegava ao fim. Eles tinham acabado de descer do navio que os levou ao local, deixar as malas aos cuidados do casal de empregados que vivia na casa, para mantê-la em boas condições; para então ir curtir o restinho de diversão antes que a noite caísse de vez.

Shino e Kiba saíram de férias. Aproveitaram a chance de comemorar um ano de namoro, aceitando a oferta de Ino, que colocou a casa à disposição dos dois.

Shino terminou de ajeitar o guarda-sol na praia e abriu a cadeira de armar. Ao lado estendeu a grande toalha de praia com estampas coloridas. Assim que se ajeitou, pegou uma latinha com chá de pêssego da caixa térmica e ficou relaxando, apenas observando a felicidade do namorado que ia de um lado para o outro no mar, com braçadas vigorosas de quem adora exercício físico.

Era a primeira vez em anos que tirava férias da empresa do qual possuía metade das ações. Nunca teve muitos motivos para viajar. Preferia ficar em casa e dedicar-se ao trabalho.

Até o dia que Inuzuka Kiba entrou em sua vida, de um jeito muito hollywoodiano, trazido por um péssimo encontro virtual. Mas o destino não se cansava de brincar com eles. Depois do encontro fracassado em um restaurante de elite, Kiba pediu a mão do chefe em casamento na frente de todos os funcionários da “Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl” e conseguiu a proeza de fazer Shino sentir ciúmes na despedida de solteiro de Gaara. Emoção era algo que não faltava na vida daquele casal.

Ainda que namorassem, não deixavam de ser chefe e funcionário. Então Shino tentava manter tudo o mais profissional possível no ambiente de trabalho. Kiba entendia a postura e agia de acordo.

Mas em momentos assim, quando estavam apenas os dois, não se preocupavam com profissionalismo, eram apenas pessoas que se amavam.

E como Shino amava aquele rapaz. O jeito impulsivo e hiperativo, selvagem… que metia Kiba em mais encrenca do que parecia ser o normal. Mas também dono de um coração genuíno e desprendido, livre. Sim, Shino ainda estava envolto naquele encanto bobo dos recém apaixonados, pois era assim que se sentia. Como se se apaixonasse pela primeira vez todos os dias daquele período em que estavam oficialmente juntos.

Como não se apaixonar? Por aquele sorriso enorme, de dentinhos afiados e olhar bravio, que naquele exato segundo saia do mar e vinha pingando água salgada na areia fofa, com um ar de quem se divertiu muito, mas não o bastante…

O sol do poente alcançava o horizonte, irradiando tudo com seus raios dourado-avermelhados, incidindo pelas costas de Kiba e criando um efeito artístico abrasador.

Shino só pode observar, meio sem fôlego, enquanto o rapaz chegava calmo, um tanto ofegante, e ajoelhava-se sobre a toalha, para em seguida roubar a latinha com chá de pêssego e finalizá-la em um único gole.

— Quer fazer…? — perguntou cheio de malícia.

Shino agiu mais rápido do que o cérebro decodificou a mensagem. As palavras de Kiba ganhavam sentido em sua mente, mas a grande mão já o pegava firme pela nuca e o puxava para um beijo.

Se ele queria? E aquilo era questão que se formulasse?

O beijo não parou enquanto Shino escorregava da cadeira e ia para a toalha, para mais perto de Kiba. Não parou sequer quando mãos afoitas puxaram a sunga do rapaz para baixo, até que caísse à altura dos joelhos prostrados no chão. Ou quando Shino puxou o cós da bermuda, libertando a ereção que começou a se formar quando o namorado caminhava em sua direção.

Encerraram o beijo apenas quando Shino espalmou as mãos sobre as costas de Kiba e pressionou de leve, aproveitando que ele já estava de joelhos para colocá-lo na posição que mais gostava.

Entendendo o sinal, Kiba apoiou as mãos na toalha, ficando de quatro sobre ela.

— Eu quero… — Shino respondeu rouco, com certa diversão.

— Vem…

O pedido soou como uma ordem. Shino vasculhou a bolsa de acessórios e fisgou o óleo de bronzear. Não era bem um lubrificante, mas ajudaria a facilitar a penetração.

Deixou o líquido âmbar um tanto frio cair no final das costas do namorado, em quantidade generosa. O produto acumulou-se até deslizar em três fios quase idênticos. Um por cada nádega e um bem no meio delas.

Foi justamente o que ganhou sua atenção, logo os dedos foram de encontro ao corpo de Kiba, ajudando a esparramar o óleo pelo vão que dividia aquele traseiro redondinho. Arrepiou-se ao tocar o ânus e contorná-lo com os dedos, instigado pelo gemido que escapou dos lábios de Kiba, que não fazia esforço algum para ser discreto. Na verdade, o rapaz era tão barulhento durante o sexo que Shino só podia agradecer por morar em um prédio de apartamento único por andar. Ou já teria recebido reclamações dos vizinhos.

Deslizou os dedos para cima e para baixo, vez ou outra simulando uma penetração para relaxar os músculos, massagem que ativava as terminações nervosas e começava a proporcionar algo de prazer. Os gemidinhos que escapavam em intervalos menores de tempo comprovavam isso.

Quando realmente penetrou um dedo, recebeu uma lamúria mais lânguida. Percebeu que Kiba abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa nos braços cruzados sobre a toalha. Foi nesse momento que despejou um pouco do óleo no próprio pênis, antes de colocar o frasco na areia. Então usou a mão livre para segurar o amante firme pelo quadril.

Voltou à massagem íntima, garantindo que o óleo se espalhasse bem. Nesse processo, brincava com o dedo, forçando-o para dentro do corpo de Kiba, primeiro o dedo médio, depois somando o indicador.

Atento, ouviu um suspiro leve, indicação que estava tudo bem.

Ousou abrir um pouco os dedos, alargando o ânus que em breve acomodaria algo muito maior.

E foi o que aconteceu em seguida, quando Shino finalizou a preparação, achando que havia lubrificado o bastante, logo usando as duas mãos para segurar a cintura do namorado, puxando-o devagar em direção ao próprio ventre ao mesmo tempo em que forçava o quadril para frente.

Houve a resistência inicial, já esperada. Por mais cuidado que Shino tivesse, o corpo de Kiba era apertado demais para acomodar fácil o volume que tentava possuí-lo. Portanto Shino tentou ir o mais devagar que conseguia. Para que não causasse dor à pessoa que amava, e porque observar seu pênis sendo engolido lentamente, sumindo naquele abrigo quente e úmido, era erótico demais. Excitante demais.

Os olhos atentos assistiram por trás das lentes escuras até que o baixo ventre encontrasse as nádegas de pele macia, e a conexão se tornar completa. Sentiu o outro tremer de leve, ainda com pequenos gemidos servindo de trilha sonora.

Mirou rapidamente as mãos que seguravam a curva do quadril, sabendo que usava tanta força que o desenho dos dígitos ficaria tatuado na pele amorenada. Mas Shino gostava disso, gostava de saber que marcava o jovem amante, deixando sinais durante o ato de amor. Algo primitivo do qual não se orgulhava, conquanto não pudesse controlar. Fosse o contorno dos dedos, mordidas na pele quente ou chupões mais afoitos… o resultado daquele desejo pecaminoso era tentador demais para Shino resistir.

Alguns segundos depois notou que os gemidos se tornaram diferentes. Sabia que era o sinal para continuar o sexo. Afastou o quadril devagar, atento a qualquer reação negativa, para enterrar-se a segunda vez, num movimento mais duro.

Repetiu de novo e de novo, entrando e saindo mais rápido e mais firme. Mirando encantado o próprio pênis rijo empalar o corpo alheio enquanto consumavam o ato de amar.

Kiba era uma das pessoas mais sensíveis que Shino já conheceu. O rapaz mergulhava nas sensações, atordoado enquanto a fricção em sua entrada acelerava, o membro forçando passassem e deslizando através das paredes de seu interior. Cada vez que o ventre batia contra seu traseiro, gemia alto, sem poder se conter. Era bom.

Era tão bom.

Gritou quando o pênis tocou-lhe a próstata, enviando um rastilho de prazer por todo o corpo. Os músculos se tencionaram de prazer. Saliva juntou-se na boca e lágrimas nos olhos. Aquele ponto era…

Deleite.

E Shino veio firme, uma segunda e uma terceira vez, pré-gozo misturando-se ao óleo e fazendo a penetração ainda mais fácil. A mente tornou-se embotada pelo aprazimento. Nem notou quando a mão firme forçou suas costas de encontro a areia, enquanto a outra puxava seu corpo um pouco mais para cima. Assim como não percebeu a mesma mão vir erguer-lhe um pouco a coxa. Aceitou a posição empinada, de evidente submissão, porque apenas aumentava o prazer e era a única coisa que importava.

Não tinha consciência dos ofegos que vinham baixinho dos lábios de Shino, incapaz de continuar tão indiferente e silencioso à sodomia que executava.

Kiba, entre lamúrias, deixou escapar o nome do amante. Estava próximo. Cada vez que Shino o tomava por completo e comprimia sua próstata, podia sentir o próprio pênis inchando, a excitação máxima, pronta para explodir sem ao menos ter sido estimulado. Apenas o sexo anal foi o suficiente para dar-lhe um orgasmo.

Murmurou ou gritou. Ou algo entre esses dois extremos no momento em que gozou, um jato esbranquiçado e forte que lambuzou a toalha estampada. O corpo atingiu o auge da tensão, esmagando o pênis que não dava mostras de parar as estocadas.

O membro de Shino foi acolhido pelos movimentos involuntários do rapaz que chegava ao clímax. O alcançou em segundos, jorrando sêmen espesso e quente, entrando e saindo enquanto o gozo vinha lambuzando os amantes.

Notou Kiba relaxando automaticamente, fato que o fez segurar-lhe o quadril com mais força. Não queria parar o vai-e-vem ainda. Não enquanto não desse até a última gota de todo o seu amor.

A essa altura Kiba retomou os gemidos altos. O corpo estava sensível, cada estocada causava um choque tão grande de prazer que dava a sensação de doer de tão gostoso. Clamou o nome de Shino várias vezes, como um mantra recitado em sequência, lacrimejando na certeza de que poderia morrer de tanto deleite.

Então os movimentos de quadril se tornaram mais lentos até que cessaram de vez. Um último gesto mais afoito marcou o limite de ambos. Finalmente Shino permitiu que Kiba sucumbisse, deslizando letárgico para a toalha de praia. Foi junto com ele, apoiando o peito nas costas suadas do garoto, sua respiração sem ritmo tocando-o na orelha e arrepiando o corpo fragilizado pela intensidade do orgasmo.

O sol havia sumido por completo atrás da linha do horizonte, mas seus raios alcançavam o céu da noite que chegava. Vermelho e dourado se misturavam com púrpura, num efeito digno da mais bela arte natural.

Shino e Kiba precisaram de alguns segundos para se recuperar, os corpos ainda unidos, melados de sêmen, suor, areia e maresia. O resultado do sexo afoito e intenso, onde detalhes não importavam. A satisfação dos desejos carnais estava acima de qualquer coisa.

Pois Shino aproveitou o ótimo clima do momento para uma derradeira provocação. Deu uma mordida pouco piedosa na curva do pescoço de Kiba, forte o bastante para impugnar uma marca e receber um palavrão descontente.

Não podia se controlar! Aquele corpo era tão delicioso… Shino sempre queria prová-lo!

— Caralho, Shino — Kiba começou a reclamação. Então calou-se, um tanto consternado. O tom de voz foi de irritado para surpreso ao repetir: — Caralho, Shino! Você tá duro de novo, maldito!!

A resposta veio na forma de uma nova mordida, mais leve e provocante. Arrancou um gemidinho de aprovação.

E deu início a segunda rodada de sexo.

Trinta dias de férias, dois amantes apaixonados, um cenário dos sonhos.

Aquilo ia render!!

**Mil e uma noites  
De amor com você  
Na ilha do sol**


End file.
